rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheruk
Sheruk was a male Human Mandalorian Bounty Hunter who operated during the time of the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, and the subsequent Second Great Galactic War. Born as Tovar Runal, he was the son of a wealthy high ranking Czerka Corporation executive on Nar Shadaa. After a tragic event that ended in his parents murder, he teamed up with his father's HK-51 assassin droid to take vengeance on his parents killers. Afterwards, he abandoned the name Tovar Runal and took on the name Sheruk. He and HK-51 formed a bounty hunting team, with Sheruk viewing HK as more of a partner then as a droid servant, and HK-51 in turn viewed Sheruk as his former master's heir and somewhat took on the role of a guardian to Sheruk. Sheruk went on to win the Great Hunt, and was adopted into the Mandalorians. Sometime afterwards, he began a revolt to overthrow Mandalore the Vindicated and become the new Mandalore. After succesfully doing so, he took the title of Mandalore the Usurper and declared war on both the Galactic Republic and betrayed the Sith Empire, in an effort to make the Mandalorians the ruling galactic power. Through the the support of nearly all the Mandalorians, and also allied with powerful crime syndicates, including the Hutt Cartel, Sheruk nearly achieved his goal of conquering the galaxy. In the end, however, he was beaten when his superweapon, the Force Cannon, was destroyed and he himself was killed during a battle. His legacy lived on in the minds of Mandalorians however, with some of them admiring the ruthlessness of his leadership, while others despised what they believed was a dishonorable man and disgrace to the Mandalorian way of life. Early Years : Sheruk was born as Tovar Runal, son of Talare Runal and Rumart Runal, and half brother to Hadren Runal. Sheruk grew up comfortably, living in a large suite on the moon of Nar Shadaa. His father got married when Tovar was 9, and gained a stepbrother named Hadren, who was 3 years older than him. Hadren had a strong sense of justice and kindness, quite unlike the rest of his family who were used to being rich and snobby. Still, Sheruk made peace with his new brother, and the two got along nicely. When Tovar was 15 and Hadren was 18, Hadren left his family to join the Galactic Republic military, feeling he could do something to aid in the Great Galactic War. Shortly afterwards, Rumart recieved a "gift" from a fellow Czerka employee, an HK-51 assassin droid unit, which Czerka had just created for the Sith Empire. This HK-51 unit was the first of the line created, and was given as a birthday present to Rumart. Rumart publicly passed the droid on as a protocol droid and butler, but Rumart secretly began using HK-51s assassination skills to his own personal advantage. Rumart began using HK-51 to eliminate his opponents in an effort to win the spot of Head Executive of Czerka on Nar Shadaa. Tovar and Talare were both kept in the dark about this, who continued to believe HK-51 was a simple protocol droid, and that his long absences were simply him accompanying Rumart. One day, Rumart sent HK-51 out to assassinate the last of his opponents, Nevid Lorso, under the guise of HK-51 going out on "errands". Nevid Lorso had found out about Rumart's dealings, however, and in turn sent a gang of mercenaries out to kill Rumart and his family. While HK was away on his mission, the gang, led by the Mandalorian Skelar, raided the Runal suite. Tovar hid as he watched his father and mother confront Skelar and his men. He watched hopelessly as Skelar broke his fathers neck and blasted his mother in the head, killing them both. Tovar was consumed with anger at this, and emerged from his hiding place to fight the mercenaries. He was quickly incapacitated, however, and Skelar cut the area around Tovar's eye, leaving him with permanent scar. Skelar was amused at the boy's attempts to fight them, and he and his men proceeded to brutally beat the boy for minutes until he lost conciousness. Skelar then shot the boy in the stomach and left, believing Tovar to be dead. HK-51, who had failed his mission to assassinate Nevid, had to retreat and returned to face punishment from his master. HK-51 was shocked to see the suite ransacked and his master and his wife dead, and then turned to the unconciouss Tovar. He examined the boys injuries and treated them, and an hour later, Tovar woke up in a dark alley where HK-51 had taken him. HK-51 informed, quite casually, that Tovar's parents were dead and that Nevid Lorso had stolen the entire families fortune. Tovar began to cry, then went into a rage and attacked HK. HK restrained the boy, and Tovar began to calm down. Before they could have more chance to talk, a petty group of gang members attacked Tovar and HK, who had claimed the alley they were in as their territory. HK-51 revealed his sniper rifle, and quickly and efficiently dispatched the gang members. Tovar, now realizing HK was more than a protocol droid, demanded an explanation. HK-51 informed him that the designation "HK" meant Hunter Killer, and that he was an assassin droid. He explained that his father was using him to terminate opponents, and that he himself was assassinated due in part of HK-51s attacks. Tovar was at first mad at the droid, feeling that HK was the reason for his parents murders, but quickly realizes that it was his father's own arrogance that led to his death. Still desiring revenge for the murder of his parents, Tovar teamed up with HK in order to find the gang responsible for the murder. They searched the streets of Nar Shadaa, a year went by and Tovar was now 16, and Tovar had been taught some combat training by HK-51. Finally, while Tovar was in a cantina, he got into a fight with a drunken thug, and upon winning the fight, he realized the thug was a member of Skelars gang. He pulled the dazed mercenary into the streets, demanding to know the location of Skelar. The thug resisted at first, but upon Tovar and HKs torture, began to talk. He told them all about where Skeklar's hideout was, and then demanded to be let go. Tovar then blasted the man in the head, and he and HK left in search of the hideout, which was an abandoned Czerka factory in the slums. Tovar and HK managed to fight and kill every member of the gang one by one, until only Skelar was left. HK was blocked by a giant blast door, and Tovar was left to fight Skelar alone. Despite this, Tovar prevailed, and brought Skelar to his knees, while HK-51 finally managed to break through the blast door. Now at Tovars mercy, Skelar begged for mercy, and even told Tovar that it was Nevid Lorso who had hired him to kill his parents. This only served to enrage Tovar even more, who then began to torture the helpless Mandalorian, and deprived him of his armor. Skelar once more begged for mercy and to be spared, but Tovar then poured gasoline all over the man, lit a match, and set Skelar on fire. Tovar and HK departed the factory, while Skelar's screams of agony echoed through the air as he burned to death. Tovar and HK-51 made it to the Czerka Headquarters skyscraper, and HK noted that it would take a lot of effort to reach the very top, where Nevid was hiding in his office, and that there were countless security along the way. Tovar shrugged off his statement, saying he was ready. The duo succesfully scaled the building, dispatching the guards and droids on the way, until nearly everyone in the building was dead. The two made a careful effort to disable the security camera's, and finally made it to Nevid Lorso's office. Nevid was sat on his desk and had prepared himself, however, and activated an energy shield around his desk to protect him. He then set out two elite security droids out to kill Tovar and destroy HK. However, the duo defeated the droids and destroyed the shield generator, also destroying the offices window in the process. Nevid pulled out a blaster pistol, but was quickly shot in the hand and disarmed by HK-51. Now at the two's mercy, Nevid attempted to talk his way out of his predicament, telling Tovar that his father was a corrupt man, but this just served to enrage Tovar even more. Tovar proceeded to brutally beat Nevid, just as his mercenaries had beat Tovar a year before, and after ten minutes of a savage beatdown, Nevid pleaded for mercy. Tovar ignored his pleas, however, and then proceeded to throw Nevid Lorso out his offices window, down to his death. HK, of course, applauded this act, and then declared his full loyalty to his new master. Unfortunately, the two had failed to notice a hidden camera in the offices bookcase, and the murder was recorded. Tovar now had a price on his head, and there was no way he could ever regain his fortune that was stolen. He didnt care however, and he forsaked his name. He took on the name Sheruk, and he and HK-51 formed a bounty hunting team, working for crime lords or local gang leaders in the lower streets of Nar Shadaa. Career as a Bounty Hunter and Entry into the Great Hunt : Fifteen years passed, and in those years Sheruk and HK-51 earned a fair reputation as bounty hunters in the streets of Nar Shadaa. Sheruk had taken Skelar's armor, and had it outfitted for his own use, and had it painted a grey color and armed with a whole arsenal of compact weaponry. This reputation had never exceeded the reaches of Nar Shadaa, however, as the two had never bothered to leave Nar Shadaa. This changed when Sheruk was 31. One day, the two were contacted by an unidentified client, and were hired to take out a local gang who were causing the client trouble. Sheruk and HK did so, and near effortlessly dispatched the entire gang. The two than proceeded to meet with the client to recieve payment. The client appeared to the duo soon after the gang was defeated and revealed himself to be the legendary bounty hunter Braden. Braden payed Sheruk his credit reward, and then offered Sheruk a chance to earn a far better reputation and fame and glory. Braden had assembled a team, and needed just a strong bounty hunter to enter into the Great Hunt. Sheruk agreed to Braden's offer, and Braden gave Sheruk a shuttle pass to Nal Hutta, the planet Nar Shadaa orbited. Sheruk and HK-51 had never left Nar Shadaa before, but HK assured Sheruk that he would continue to serve him well even in unfamiliar environments. Sheruk and HK-51 arrived at the shuttle, but the shuttle pilot refused to let a droid on his shuttle as a passenger. Sheruk responded by pounding the pilots head into the dashboard, severely bruising his face. The pilot relented and allowed HK-51 on board. Soon after, Sheruk and HK arrived on Nal Hutta, which they had always seen in orbit but had never walked on its surface. The two proceeded to meet with Braden and his team. Sheruk was introduced to Mako, a young slicer woman whom Braden had found as an orphan, and Jory, a Nikto mercenary. Sheruk and HK were given the task of eliminating a small bounty named Vexx, who was wanted dead by the Sith Empire. Sheruk and HK succesfully eliminated Vexx, but when he returned to Bradens room in the cantina, he found Braden and Jory dead on the ground. Mako arrived shortly after, and was hysterical at their deaths. Mako assumed Sheruk and his droid had something to do with this, but quickly returned to her senses. They played a holo recording that showed a corrupt Mandalorian, Tarro Blood, and his companion, killing Braden and Jory in an effort to eliminate Sheruk as an opponent in the Great Hunt. Sheruk and HK went to Nemro the Hutt, who was the only one on the planet powerful enough to sponsor Sheruk for the Great Hunt. Nemro didnt believe in Sheruk and HK's skills, however, and so he tested them by sending them off on various tasks to eliminate his rival, Fa'athra the Hutt. After Sheruk did so, however, Nemro tried to have him killed. After Sheruk and HK survived, they confronted Nemro, who stated that it was just a final test and then admits that he already gave the sponsorship to a Trandoshan bounty hunter. As Sheruk and HK are about to leave to go after the Trandoshan, Mako arrived. Mako insists on joining the two on the Great Hunt in order to find Tarro Blood and avenge Braden, but Sheruk at first refuses. Mako, however, blackmailed him into letting her join by threatening to turn him into Czerka, who sill had a bounty placed on him. Sheruk and HK reluctantly agreed to let her join them, and they succesfully located the Trandoshan and killed him. Nemro then sponsored him for the Great Hunt as promised, and the three proceeded to leave for Dromund Kaas, the capital of the Sith Empire and the location of the Mandalorian Enclave, where the Great Hunt was starting. Weapons, Vehicles, and Abilities : Sheruk was a highly skilled warrior, even before he was a Mandalorian. This is thanks to HK-51, who trained him in combat while he was only 15 years old. He was higly skilled in hand to hand combat, once even having defeated a Jedi Knight with no armor on and only his fists to fight. HIs primary sidearm that he carried with him was a modified Czerka T-49 Disruptor Pistol, which he acquired from his fathers safe in their suite. He modified this weapon to be more even more deadly, giving it high energized gas that would make a bolt of energy that could not only disintegrate parts of his opponents, but also set them on fire. : Sheruk wore modified Mandalorian armor, forged out of a combination of Mandalorian Iron and Cortosis Weave, which made the armor all but indestructible. He stole the armor from Skelar when he killed him. He painted it a grey color, and had it outfitted with various compact but deadly weapons. This included a wrist mounted flamethrower, a wrist rocket launcher, a wrist dart shooter, a wrist laser, a guantlet mounted grappling gun, and a small serrated blade which retracted from his guantlet. The armor was fitted with an internal energy shield generator, which provided even more protection against attacks. His armor was also equipped with a Jetpack, which allowed Sheruk a high degree of mobility in the air. Originally, the armor had no helmet, as Skelar had no helmet when Sheruk stole the armor. But after he became a Mandalorian and the armor was then rightfully his, Sheruk used the forges in Mandalore the Vindicated's ship to create one. Using his helmet, he can control all the weapons and jetpack on his armor through vocal commands, replacing his older way of having to manually press a button for his weapons. His helmet was also fitted with an advanced HUD interface which auto targeted any enemies in sight and allowed Sheruk very deadly accuracy. The helmet also housed an ID scanner, which was constantly uploaded with a fresh list of bounties, which Sheruk could then scan for while on missions. : Sheruk's ship, the Shu'kur, was a modified D5-Mantis Patrol Craft, which he stole from a neimodian in the hangar of Dromund Kaas. The ships name meant "break" in Mandalorian. The ship was modified with stronger blaster cannons, and also had a plasma cannon outfitted on it, all of which retracted from its hull when needed. The ships primary unique ability was the ability to hack into any other ship, which the crew could then use to cripple the hacked ship from within. Mako was the one who installed this ability on to the ship. This was where the ships name came from. HK-51 also installed a cloaking device onto the ship, which could make it all but invisible to the naked eye and sensors. : Sheruk also had a Czerka speeder bike which he modified with both blaster cannons and ion cannons to disable other small vehicles. Personality and Traits Relationships : Hadren-Hadren was Sheruk's stepbrother after his father was married, and got along fine with his brother until he left for the Republic military. Hadren genuinely cared about Sheruk, and was worried when he learned of the attack on their suite. He believed his brother to be dead like his parents, and believed this for 16 years until he finally reunited with his brother on Tatooine. The reunion was sour, however, since Sheruk had no love left for his brother, and Hadren was forced to fight him. After this, Hadren viewed his stepbrother as just another enemy, but secretly wanted to try and redeem Sheruk and have him answer for his crimes. In the end, however, he realized the young stepbrother he once knew was replaced with a violent sociopath, and he held no more regard for Sheruk, though he spared his life when he had the chance to kill him. : HK-51-HK-51 was bought by Sheruk's dad as a butler and secretly as an assassin. After HK saved Sheruk by healing his wounds, Sheruk gained a great deal of respect for HK. Indeed, HK was about the only one that Sheruk truly trusted. HK viewed Sheruk as a very efficient master, and viewed himself as Sheruk's guardian during Sheruk's early years. Sheruk trusted HK with guarding him while he was asleep in his quarters on his ship, being paranoid that the rest of his crew were trying to murder him. HK remained a very loyal companion to Sheruk. When Sheruk wanted the Genoharadan group of assassins as allies, he killed its original leaders and put HK-51 in charge as its new sole leader.Sheruk was very angered when HK-51 was destroyed by HK-47, and proceeded to take all his anger out on the former, ending in HK-47 needing a new body due to great damage. : Mako-Sheruk originally disliked Mako, reluctantly letting her join with him and HK-51 due to her insistance. He often warned Mako not to disobey him, or he would kill her otherwise. Mako in turn also viewed Sheruk with disdain, though secretly feared him. She only stayed on with him to get revenge on Tarro Blood for Braden's murder, Eventually, however, the two got closer, and friendlier to one another, until finally they became husband and wife. Sheruk still never fully trusted his wife, and was quite abusive to her. Mako knew her husband was evil, but was too scared to do anything about it. When she betrayed her ruthless husband to the Jedi, Sheruk found out and savagely raped and beat her, until leaving her barely alive and dying on Tatooine for the Jedi to find her. : Gault Rennow-Gualt(Tyresius Lokai) was originally a bounty that Sheruk had been hired to kill for the Great Hunt. After Gualt begged for his life and offered to serve Sheruk as compensation, Sheruk eventually agreed and the two faked Gualts death. Sheruk indead found Gualt a useful asset, his sniping abilities proving efficient for his needs, though HKs were easily far superior. Sheruk still didnt fully trust Gualt, but viewed him as a simpleton who could be easily bought or intimidated into doing what he wants. Gualt was actually very loyal to Sheruk, though mostly out of fear of him. Gualt continued to be loyal during Sheruk's reign as Mandalore, and even did missions with great personal risk to himself just to please Sheruk. Sheruk was unconcerned when Gualt was killed during a mission he gave to him. : Torian Caldera-Sheruk trusted Torian more than any other members of his crew, other than HK, due to Torian being a fellow Mandalorian. Sheruk took Torian on as a protoge, and taught him his various combat skills. Torian was very loyal to Sheruk, viewing him as a father figure and refusing to believe he was really evil, just different from most Mandalorians. Torian's loyalty continued on even during Sheruk's conquest of the galaxy, until Sheruk abandoned him to to the Republic just to save himself. It was than Torian discovered that Sheruk was corrupt, and needed to be taken down. When Hadren refused to become Mandalore after Sheruk's death, Torian took the title and became the new Mandalore. : Blizz-The Jawa Blizz was met by Sheruk when he freed him from Imperial custody on Hoth. Though he let Blizz on his ship and trusted him to modify and repair his ship, like everyone else, Sheruk remained paranoid of Blizz. He often had HK keep an eye on Blizz, believing Blizz to be trying to blow up his ship or sabotage it. When Sheruk became Mandalore, he kept Blizz as a minion and bullied him into making weapons and ships for him. Blizz was more or less treated as a slave to Sheruk, and often tried many times to please his master so he would not be hurt. When Blizz's prototype cloaking field malfunctioned and the Republic discovered Sheruk's Force Cannon station as a result, Sheruk casually fed Blizz to his pet Nexu. : Skadge-Skadge was the crew member that Sheruk distrusted the most. He was often at odds with Skadge, and the two threatened to kill each other constantly. Sheruk always had HK-51 on guard in his quarters, in case Skadge tried something. Skadge admired Sheruk's ruthless tactics, though didnt like him much due to his threats to him. When Sheruk began his conquest, Skadge remained a payed mercenary to Sheruk, though made it clear he would switch sides if someone else payed more. Sheruk was indifferent when he learned Skadge was killed by Jedi. : 2V-R8-This protocol droid was the droid that Sheruk obtained when he obtained the Shu'kur. Sheruk was extremely abusive to the droid, often sending him into battle as a distraction, not caring if the droid was destroyed in the process. Sheruk often made 2V-R8 committ illegal activities by having him hack into Republic and Sith Empire banks to steal credits. The droid continued to fear his master, doing whatever it took to please him. The droid was also regularly abused by HK-51, who viewed the droid as inferior and used him as target practice. Skadge and Gualt also abused the droid, with Skadge using him as a punching bag, and Gualt making him give him foot rubs and back massages. When 2V-R8 gently asked his master if everything was alright while Sheruk's Force Cannon was under attack, Sheruk casually pushed him aside like garbage, which resulted in the droid being severely damaged. 2V-R8 finally had the last laugh on Sheruk when his stepbrother encountered the damaged droid, and 2V-R8 gave Hadren the codes needed to get into the Force Cannon's main reactor, before expiring. : Viince Verallis-Viince was the secret leader of the Nebulon Syndicate, a band of criminals and pirates whom Sheruk had allied the Mandalorians with. Sheruk and Viince viewed each other as buisness partners, and generally respected one another. Viince, like most, was actually fearful of Sheruk. When Sheruk learned of Viince's death at the hands of the Saarlac, he was angry that he lost the Nebulon Syndicate as an ally, though was indifferent to Viince's death. : Godoba the Hutt-Godoba was originally the leader of the Shadow Syndicate, and was, like Viince, a buisness partner to Sheruk. After Sheruk helped Godoba become leader of the Hutt Cartel, Godoba became very loyal to Sheruk's war effort. Despite this, Sheruk was indifferent when Godoba was killed when his ship was destroyed. : Sheruk was a very cold and ruthless man, bordering on psychotic, no doubt in due to the trauma he recieved when his parents were murdered in front of him. He had no qualms about killing anyone, and in fact did kill and torture plenty simply for his own entertainment. Sheruk had an inherent distrust of any other person. He often was wary of his clients, and always had his blaster ready in case they attacked him. Sheruk was much more comfortable around his droids, due to their loyalty programming, such as his partner HK-51. : Sheruk followed his own twisted view of the Mandalorian code of honor, which he followed before even becoming a Mandalorian. Like all Mandalorians, Sheruk was always looking for a chance for violence, and loved being in the heat of battle. He also thrived for the thrill of the hunt, often getting upset when his bounties proved to easy to catch. Sheruk was known for almost never taking a bounty alive, unless his client demanded it alive and payed a great deal of credits for being alive. He especially looked forward to killing Jedi, as they provided a much bigger challenge than any of his other bounties. He made himself known as a "Jedi Killer" and the Sith often hired him to kill Jedi for them. Sheruk had a twisted sense of the Mandalorian code, however, and unlike other Mandalorians who respected their opponents strengths, Sheruk believed anyone who could not beat him were weak and deserved no respect. He also refused to give most of his bounties a clean death, instead opting to savagely torture them and then finish them off in a gruesome manner. He became especially known for his unethical murders, which disgusted some of his fellow Mandalorian allies. : Though Sheruk often worked for the Sith, he secretly despised them and their Empire, nearly as much as he did the Jedi. This was because he viewed the Sith Empire as weak, and that the Mandalorians were responsible for winning most of their battles for them. He felt that the Mandalorians had become nothing but pawns to a weak Empire, which eventually grew into him plotting to overthrow the Empire and the Republic. : Above all, Sheruk was highly arrogant. He believed that he could easily kill anyone he faced, and often toyed with his opponents in battle to give them a sense of false hope in the battle. This arrogance eventually led to his downfall. :